mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Coconut
Coconut is the second Crafting Item to be unlocked in the Fruit Tree and is the overall 4th Crafting Item to be unlocked in the game, along with Apple Tarts. Its market price is 24-40 . It is unlocked at Level 4. Description The Crafting Item Coconut is a perfectly rounded coconut with three black dimples in the formation of a bowling ball's dimples. Uses Can be used when crafting Coconut Butter in the Masher, Carved Vegidian Crystal in the Jeweler, Coconut Milk and Tropical Slime in the Juicer, Rattle in the Workshop, Earmuffs in the Tailor, and Curry Noodles in the Cooking Pot. Coconuts can also be used to be feed directly to monsters or given to the Skyship if the Skyship asks for Coconuts. Crafting To craft , simply drag the " " icon from the "Items" menu and into the slots menu, from top-left to top-right, all the way to bottom-left to bottom-right (if you have more slots). Then it will start generating a number of , the number depending on how many slots you dragged into. Alternatively, drag the " " icon into the Structure itself to make the Fruit Tree start crafting one ; to craft multiple , repeat the process until you have the number of pending you desire. It takes 5 minutes to craft one without upgrades. On a max Fruit Tree, it takes 3 minutes and 26 seconds to craft one . Once a has been collected from crafting it, it rewards 1 per . Market availability Purchasability It is rather easy to find s in the Market, but sometimes they randomly not appear in the Market for some reason. However, they are not easy to sell out faster than you can purchase them, at least as of Version 1.8.0. Prior to Version 1.8.0., when s were harder to make, s were difficult to find and easy to sell out. Sellability s are rather easy to sell out, as they could be used for mass-coconut-milk production or used for the various Crafting Items that require Coconuts. They will sell easier if sold in groups of 5 or less, but can still potentially sell out in groups of 6-10, if lucky. Skyship requirements When required in the Skyship, the 3 orders will all require 2-8 s each, making a total of 6, 9, 12, 15, 18, 21 or 24. Strategy A potentially quick way to make s are to fill all of your Fruit Trees with s, filling all 6 slots. This will very swiftly create a stack of s. Notes *This is the first Crafting Item to be a second Crafting Item per Structure to be unlocked. *It used to have a cost range of 23 - 38 before Version 1.8.0. (or 225 - 375 in groups of 10), but is now 21 - 34 (or 203 - 338 in groups of 10). **This is due to the fact that prior to 1.8.0. took twice as long to craft, taking 5 minutes. *Prior to Version 2.0.0, the Coconut costed 21 - 34 and takes 2 minutes and 30 minutes to craft. **It has since reverted to the old production time but with a higher cost range added on top. Category:My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire Category:Crafting Items Category:Fruit Tree